The invention relates to pneumatic air hose couplings and more specifically to conventional quick-release disconnect couplings having a retractable spring-loaded sleeve.
Presently, in order to connect or disconnect the end of an air hose from the coupling, it is necessary for a worker to grip the retractable spring-loaded sleeve with his left hand and force it rearwardly while holding the end of the air hose in his right hand and pushing that end into the open end of the coupling. Quite often this act is accomplished while wearing gloves which makes it more difficult to grasp the retractable spring-loaded sleeve. Also in many instances the quick-disconnect coupling only extends outwardly approximately 11/2 inches from a wall mounting position and that increases the difficulty in grasping the spring-loaded sleeve. It is extremely difficult for a worker to attempt to connect or disconnect the end of the air hose from the coupling using only one hand.
Some of the places where the air hose quick-disconnect couplings are found are in auto shops and industrial work areas. Any area where compressed air is used by tools or machinery will generally have such a quick-disconnect coupling. Often the compressed air is plumbed around a shop or yard to provide multiple locations where a pneumatic power tool can be connected.
It is an object of the invention to provide an novel auxiliary device that can be detachably mounted on the reciprocating tubular sleeve of a conventional quick-release coupling for an air hose to provide a leverage surface against which the workers hand may be pushed in order to move rearwardly the retractable spring-loaded sleeve for connecting and disconnecting an air hose.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel auxiliary device that can be manually mounted on the reciprocating tubular sleeve of a conventional quick-release coupling for an air hose.
It is another object of the invention to provide an auxiliary device that is made of a bright material that causes it to be easily identified on the reciprocating tubular sleeve of a conventional quick-release coupling for an air hose.
It is another object of the invention to provide an auxiliary device for a conventional quick-release coupling for an air hose that is economical to manufacture and market.